Sex Me Slowly
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: A bit of Teslen New Year Fluff. Loosely inspired by the song 'Sex Me Slowly' by the awesome Jax Panik. Getting this out there before possible catastrophe in canon-land. *holds thumbs for Teslen canon*


**I deeply and most unreservedly apologise. I know I said I would be back on the 26th but things just snowballed and eek. :) I am currently having the worst case of writer's block ever with regard to Love Calling and had this floating around my head so I thought, hey, why not? I promise I shall try and get some chapters out soon. :) **

**This is just a bit of Teslen Fluff for New Years! It was inspired by the song Sex Me Slowly by Jax Panik. I guarantee you haven't heard it because JP is South African. It is on You Tube though, so have a listen. It. Is. Epicness. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

** xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Me Slowly <strong>

Helen Magnus could not think straight. She could barely see straight and she was just clutching on to her straight face. Then, all of a sudden she broke, gasping out and clutching at the body grinding against her. Oh god, it was hopeless.

_Six hours earlier._

"_Oh, Magnus... come on! Please, it's my last night on the surface, I have to be back by the second. Please!" Kate whined into Helen's ear. She was only half listening as she typed up an incident report. _

"_It depends Kate," she sighed, still concentrating half-heartedly. "Where are you going?"_

"_Oh, just a quiet New Year celebration, you know, nice dinner, good company... Magnus? Please?" She added the please softly, looking at her boss with wide eyes, hoping she didn't notice how she'd avoided the question. Helen glanced at her before shaking her head and sighing again._

"_Oh, all right. As long as it's a quiet celebration. No clubs, no bars, no insane parties. Yes?"_

"_Absolutely not. No. So, you'll come?"_

"_If I finish this." She motioned to her work. Kate smiled and backed out slowly._

"_Awesome! So, I'll just leave you to it. Cool." Kate smirked as she turned and left Helen's office. Oh, she was going to be in a lot of trouble._

Present_._

"Helen." A rough voice growled in her ear and her eyes fluttered daintily, his breath floating over her highly sensitive skin. She parted her lips slowly, the feeling of his hips grinding against hers making her senses swim languidly through pleasure. It had been so long since she'd danced like this with someone, grinding up against one another like no-one was watching and all that mattered was skin-on-skin contact. His soft lips grazed against her neck and she let out an involuntary whimper that was swallowed up by the thumping music which they were moving to. This could only end badly.

_Four hours earlier._

_Helen stormed to the front door, curses flowing freely from her mouth. Her entire team was busy primping and preening for their night out. She'd called for them, screamed for them, angrily cursed them and then left her work to answer the doorbell. Who the blazes would come a-knocking on New Year's Eve anyway? Didn't they have a life?_

_She withdrew the bolt on the door and flung it open widely, a look of complete and utter fury in her deep blue eyes. She faltered._

"_Hello Helen."_

Present.

Helen gasped and pressed herself firmly against the warm body which was clutching her, keeping her tight against his body. The smell of him was intoxicating. She gasped in a huge breath of him as they swayed together, his hands roaming her hips. She'd known his smell for so very long, he'd never changed it, and it made her mind scramble back to those early days when they would dance together. Of course, they would be covered in layers upon layers of fabric and their holds would be tight and formal, keeping a good couple of inches of distance between one another. Every now and again though he'd twirl her and she'd sneak closer to him, wafting into the wake of his cologne. She'd tighten the hand that he grasped at the smell of a man and he'd grip hers tighter in return, the interaction so typical of their relationship – a huge show on the outside but tender and innocent on the inside.

Helen let her head loll backwards slightly as his clever hands moved up her back, caressing the tense muscles and brushing over her shoulder blades. This was so far from the formal Victorian era dancing they had grown up with, but it felt so natural. Somehow, as he buried his face in her now exposed neck and rubbed himself against her thigh in a way that left nothing to the imagination, she felt comforted and at peace despite her erratic heart-rate and the tingling between her legs.

_Three hours earlier_

"_Magnus? Is that what you're wearing?" Kate sounded perplexed as she took in her boss, still dressed in work clothes._

"_Oh, No! Definitely not. I'm going to change now. I can't go to sleep in a skirt and heels Kate."_

"_What? Oh, come on! You promised!"_

_Helen glared at her._

"_I most certainly did no such thing. And you inviting him sealed the deal." She pointed a manicured nail at 'him' as he lounged on one of the couches in her office, one foot rested on her coffee table. Kate mouthed a few words before scowling at him and crossing her arms in front of herself. Helen noted that she looked like a petulant child. This only served to make her more angry._

"_Oh, Helen. I go where you go. If you're staying then so am I, despite me putting on my best shoes for you. Be a good girl and get changed for us so that I don't have to break into your room to annoy you?"_

_Helen glared at them each in turn before flinging her arms up in the air and stalking from the room and trudging to her bedroom. Kate sighed in the room she'd left behind and flopped onto a chair._

"_You were supposed to be here just when we were leaving, so she couldn't back out. That was the plan."_

_He smirked and reached for the bottle of wine on the side table and glanced the label over, deciding it was of an acceptable vintage and moving to taste it._

"_Ah well, best laid plans and all that. Where is a bottle opener?"_

Present

"Helen." He growled again, his tongue darting out to slip into the hollow of her collar bone. She couldn't hear him over the cacophonous music though an she was still lost in the sensations of him. He snaked his hand behind her head and tugged it forwards, manoeuvring her head so that their faces rested cheek-to-cheek. She sighed into him and he smirked, slipping a hand down between them and sliding a finger under the hem of her dress. Hiking it up slightly he grabbed just above her kneecap and tugged her leg up around his own. He steadied her as she tippled slightly on her monstrous heels and tried to regain her balance by clutching both hands around his neck. Helen felt goose bumps race across her skin at the feeling of his hand on her bare leg and his other hand caressing small circles on the exposed skin of her back. His breath on her neck didn't help either. She sighed once more and just felt.

_Two hours and 50 minutes earlier._

_Helen groaned as she stood in front of her closet. The bloody cheek! She stepped forwards and began to viciously go through the hanging items, frustration making her fling them roughly to the side when she rejected them. Bloody. Cheeky. She growled at another unsuitable choice before moving on to the next. This was the last thing she wanted to do – going out with him. He always got them into trouble. Always. All she'd wanted to do this New Years Eve was to take a long, hot bath and curl up to read with an excellent bottle of wine. Was that too much to ask?_

_She faltered as she spotted a dress shoved at the back of her wardrobe. She'd bought it a couple of years back on a whim but had thrown it to the back of her closet when she'd tried it on again. She smiled slowly and pulled out the item. Well. If they wanted a show. _

Present_._

Helen's eyes fluttered closed as they swayed, she could feel every inch of his toned body pressed against hers and it was making her lose her mind. She hummed in satisfaction as he enclosed her body in his arms, protectively drawing her in. His breath on her neck made her clutch at his shirt which had become slightly damp with perspiration from their exploits on the dance-floor. Smiling against him she raked her nails down his back, digging in ever so slightly to the muscles. She took great pleasure in the way he shivered and gripped her lower back, tugging her even closer. She gasped as she felt him, hard against her abdomen.

_Two hours and 30 minutes earlier._

"_Well. Come on then, don't just stand there gawking." Helen pushed her way past her team and started down the stairs in the entrance hall to the Sanctuary. Over the years she'd become a master of making herself look stunning in 10 minutes. They all stared after her. Helen Magnus had donned the smallest little black dress they'd ever seen. Her heels extended her legs so that they seemed as if they carried on forever and she clutched an ornate antique clutch. Kate snapped out of her daze first._

"_Come on." She hit Henry's shoulder and he stuttered. Will blinked a few time before dragging his eyes away from his boss's very exposed back. The material of her dress dipped dangerously down until her lower back was almost visible and he could see every perfectly honed muscle she had there. _

"_Will!" Kate snapped, pushing him slightly down the stairs._

"_Excuse me children." _

_Kate dodged out of the way as Nikola Tesla sped down the stairs after Helen, his eyes never leaving her._

Present.

"Nikola." Helen gasped against his neck as he grinded himself into her harder. His face widened into a smirk as he caught his name slipping from her lips over the music.

"That dress is torture." He growled straight into her ear, his lips flirting with her earlobe. It was her turn to smile and she pushed him back slightly, spinning in his arms and pressing her back to him. He encircled her with his arms, their hips moving in synch once more. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder then, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck as they moved, his blatant arousal pressing into her ass. The feeling of her bare back sliding against the front of him made him tense in anticipation and he gripped her stomach tightly with one hand while the other trailed up her leg and rested on her hip. Helen sighed and entwined her free hand with the one he rested on her stomach, feeling him clench his fingers in need.

_Two hours earlier._

"_This is ridiculous." Will sighed, trying to push his way through to the bar. The club they had descended upon was packed to the rafters. Kate rolled her eyes and forcibly shoved her way through the crowd, popping up in prime placement at the bar. Smiling she held out her money._

"_Helen." Nikola whispered into Helen's ear and she jumped slightly, not realising how close the packed club had forced them. He was almost standing on top of her. She turned her eyes to him and was taken aback at the dark look she saw there._

"_Yes?" She enquired, raising an eyebrow at him and swallowing hard._

"_Dance with me?" He breathed, leaning forwards and allowing his breath to fan across her cheek. She gulped but remained composed._

"_You'll have to do more than that to get a dance out of me, Nikola Tesla." She turned away from him then, pushing her way through the throng of people to the back where a couch had just freed up._

Present_._

"Helen. Oh. God. Helen..." Nikola choked in her ear. Her hand had wandered between them and with every brush of her hips her fingertips would graze over him gently. "... Helen. Stop." He clenched his jaw.

Helen took no notice of him and pulled his neck forwards, turning her head and pressing her lips firmly against his. He struggled for a second before melting into her kiss. A hint of pungent red wine assaulted his tongue and he moaned, God, she tasted so good.

"Helen!" He ripped his lips from hers as he felt himself start to lose control. He gripped her wandering hand harshly and removed it from the front of his pants quickly, panting in her ear. Helen just smiled straight ahead of her and thrust her hips backwards, feeling him yelp into her ear with great relish.

_One hour earlier._

"_Oh! Come on! It's really fun!" Kate called, her comment aimed at Helen. She was sitting, arms crossed on a dirty sofa, glaring at the younger woman._

"_So is reading my book, in my bath, in my own home!" She shouted above the music. Kate rolled her eyes and held out her hands to the older woman who just shot her a withering look. Kate threw her arms up in the air before turning around and allowing herself to be swallowed up by the crowd._

"_I managed to dig up some half-way decent wine." Helen jumped as Nikola appeared beside her and shouted in her ear. She gave him a dubious look before taking the proffered libation. She sipped at it delicately and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't bad but neither was it good. Nikola grinned and sat down next to her. He watched her intently as she sipped again and glared out into the crowd._

"_You know, it would be more fun if you danced." He yelled at her over the music. She looked to the ceiling in annoyance and turned to him._

"_This," she motioned to the dance-floor with her wine glass, "Is not dancing."_

_As if on cue, a raucously drunk man stumbled past Helen and Nikola, gyrating horrifically, and tumbled into another couple who were grinding against one another. As a fight brewed Helen raised her eyebrows at Nikola. He sighed and raised his glass of wine to her, she clinked her glass against his before gulping as much of the average beverage as possible, maybe that would dull her senses enough to give her some relief from the place she was currently in._

Present

Nikola dug his fingers into her hips and spun her around, having had enough of her teasing.

"Enough!" He shouted at her through the thumping music. She smiled evilly at him stepped closer, running her hands down his chest and to his belt. He gulped as he stood, mesmerised by her eyes.

"Helen!" He warned just before she reached upwards and slid her lips over his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and clutched her face in his hands, her body once again rubbing him insistently.

"Helen!" He dragged his lips away from hers and cried into her ear. "Would you have me bloody come right here on the dance-floor?" He scolded, his mind still half-distracted by her wandering hands, her skin under his fingers, her smell, her taste...

"That will teach you not to start something you can't finish." Helen growled into his ear, nipping his earlobe before pulling out of his grasp and turning away, making to leave him.

_20 minutes earlier_

_Helen had her head leaned back against the back of the couch, her eyes shut. She'd had three glasses of dodgy wine to no avail. Her brain felt like it was clawing its way out of her head and her eyes were aching. She pursed her lips in annoyance as she felt the couch sink down next to her. _

"_Care to dance?"_

_Helen snapped her head up, her eyes flying open, ready to give Nikola a piece of her mind for bothering her. She faltered as she stared into the eyes of a complete stranger. A bloody gorgeous complete stranger. She couldn't help the smile that leapt onto her face._

"_Sure."_

_Taking his hand she let herself be pulled up and onto the dance floor. As they reached the outskirts of the crowd he spun her into himself, his hand immediately on her lower back. He smiled disarmingly at her before swaying to the music._

_Nikola nearly dropped the wine he'd been sent to fetch as he reached the couch and found it empty. Scanning the crowd quickly his jaw clenched in anger and he gripped her wine glass so tightly he was surprised it didn't shatter. Slowly, deliberately, he placed both wine glasses on a rickety table and stalked out onto the dance floor. _

_Helen giggled softly as her new found dance partner swung her outwards but her smile soon faded as she was captured mid-twirl by a very familiar pair of hands. _

"_Helen." Nikola snarled at her, his eyes burning hot with anger. She caught her breath in her throat and she swallowed hard as she felt his hands shift from her waist down to her hips and pull her against him. _

"_Um? Sorry..."_

"_Leave." _

_Nikola brushed off her previous dance partners enquiry and dragged Helen deeper into the pulsing crowd, his body never leaving hers. She was so shocked at his actions and the blatant look he'd given her that she followed him willingly, not even glancing back to her good-looking dance partner. _

_Once he'd dragged them to the complete other side of the club he pulled her against him roughly, his hands clutching tightly to the exposed skin of her back as he whispered into her ear._

"_That, was not nice Helen."_

_It was all she could do to stand upright in his tight hold, never mind processing his words and formulating a quip back. She sighed as he breathed against her, slowly guiding her hips to move in time with his as they began to grind against one another. _

Present.

Nikola let out a grunt of frustration before dragging Helen back to him and forcing his mouth against her own very willing one. She gasped and clutched at him, resuming a sensual dance against his body.

"Uh. Guys..." Henry trailed off, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Kate and Will both glanced to where he was fixated. Both of their eyes grew wide at the sight of their boss grinding against Nikola like there would come no tomorrow. Will swallowed loudly and his mouth fell open while Kate rolled her eyes and slammed her fist down on the bar.

"Damn it! And it was so close to twelve!" She cried, checking her watch. Sure enough, it was almost midnight.

Henry frowned at her, searching for an explanation.

"He bet me he could get a New Years kiss out of Magnus before midnight." She huffed, folding her arms.

Will blinked a few times, his eyes never leaving the couple in front of them.

"What did he bet you?"

"Well. If I won he'd have to lay off our wine cellar for year, but if he won..." She trailed off, a small smile growing on her face.

"If he won?" Will urged her to carry on. Kate shook her head, the small smile growing into an even larger one.

"He didn't want anything. He said that if he won he'd already have his prize."

Kate turned both Will and Henry bodily away from the sight in front of them and ordered another round of drinks.

"Helen. Please." Nikola pleaded softly to her, his lips leaving her reluctantly and caressing her earlobe. "I can't keep my hands off of you. Leave with me."

She stared into his lust-filled eyes with her own wide ones and nodded slowly, clasping his hand in hers and following him as he pushed through the crowd.

Kate smiled knowingly as she lost sight of the pair – it had been a long time coming.

As both Helen and Nikola exited the club, her trailing behind him, they heard the first few tendrils of the chanting of the last 10 seconds of the year being screamed out. Nikola came to an abrupt halt after pulling Helen out into the bracing night air.

"This is not where I wanted to do this..." He smiled down at her, taking her face in both of his hands. She gripped his wrists tightly as he stared into her eyes, his breath forming curls of steam around them. "... but I guess it'll have to do."

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Gently, Nikola leaned forwards and drew Helen into a gentle, loving embrace – nothing like the ones they'd had inside the club. He delicately caressed her already swollen lips with his, his tongue asking politely for entrance which she granted instantly.

"Happy New Year, Helen."

She sighed when he pulled away from her, the strength and breath completely sapped from her body. He frowned as a small tear wound its way down her cheek, pooling in-between her lips. Slowly, he leaned forwards and kissed it off for her, it's salty taste mixed with the alcohol on her lips made his head spin.

"Take me home Niko." She bit back a sob, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling closer to him. He grasped her back tightly, rubbing soothing patterns on the heated skin.

"Only if I can stay with you there forever." He whispered. She melted into his embrace then. The amount of alcohol she'd had and the stress she'd been under recently making her weak with relief that some-one would catch her if she fell.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled up at him and he grinned the widest smile she'd ever seen before leaning down and capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
